


Call me; I will be there

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: The prompt was sent before the season finale – a day before if my memory serves correctly- and poses the setting of Regina/Roni calling from Seattle and reaching to her counterpart on Storybrooke so she can speak directly to Emma through herself, telling her how she feels. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Call me; I will be there

“You know I’m not lying.”

At the other side of the line Regina could hear the quick breathing of her own voice, the harsh bite and veiled threats she had received the moment she had said her name now gone as a sigh escaped the lips of her other self.

She had tried to calculate what type of herself would answer the phone before trying to call, the number not quite working for a few long, excruciating seconds until her own voice had reached to her. The “ _Hello, madam mayor speaking_ ” had halted slightly as her other self had probably realized the call was done from outside the barrier.

How that had worked out Regina didn’t have a clue. Perhaps reaching oneself was a loophole on both of their curses. Perhaps that was the convoluted and not clear way in which the hex played along. She didn’t know. She had been thinking for way too long however, her memories flooding her mind, her eyes restless as well as her heart the moment she had remembered…

“How can this be possible?” The other Regina seemed weary but not downright hostile and Regina felt her shoulders shag as she tried to explain herself quickly, knowing that even if the curse had let her reach herself it would soon enough begin to interfere.

“I don’t know. I just… can I talk to her?”

She didn’t feel strong enough to ask for Henry, didn’t know if that would wound the woman at the other side of the phone. Emma, however, was a her that she knew the other Regina wouldn’t keep her away from. She knew herself after all and if her call had truly been able to reach through the barrier that meant that the first curse wasn’t on effect. Not like it had been before Emma’s arrival. Which told her more than the silence that had filled the other side.

“Can...” She was cut short, however, as she heard something close to whispered voices and a biting “ _Just do it, Miss Swan_.” That made her lick her lips, nervous.

“Hello?”

Regina could feel her fingers clutching the edge of the glass she had been holding until now even tighter than before, the emptiness of the glass enough to make her feel the roof of her mouth completely dry.

She hadn’t realized how vibrant the blonde’s voice had been before. The dreams and memories of her pale and withdrawn after the wedding the last memories of her she had. This Emma, however, repeated the word with an edge of impatience on it and that very same strength she had found infuriating and yet so damned attractive she had ended up falling for her.

“I’m Regina.”

Her voice came out weaker than intended but she felt the crackle on the phone. She was unable to feel magic there, on Hyperion Heights, but the amount of power at the other side of the line was unmistakable. Had then Emma returned from her first trip at the Enchanted Forest? Had then she met her mother? That alone made her swallow bitterly. She couldn’t fail on this, she thought. Static was already beginning to creep through the line.

“I don’t have much time. I’m from the future, Emma. The Regina you have in front of you is real, as I am, but she hasn’t yet lived what you will… and this is why I’m making this call.”

She took a gulp of air. She knew that what she was about to say could potentially change everything, even herself. However, she wanted to do it. Once upon a time she had said to herself that the selfless thing to do was to keep quiet. Now, after everything, she wasn’t so sure.

_“Then love again.”_ Daniel’s words kept on echoing on her brain and with them the decision she had ended up making with him, with everything he had once upon a time stood up to.

“She doesn’t know it yet but she loves you. Not right now, it will take time, but she does.” She could feel Emma about to interrupt her but kept going on. “She will never tell you however. Not once. She will at first think that it can’t be possible for her to feel that and later consider herself lesser than you. She will wait, **I** will wait, until there is nothing that can be done.”

“But Emma.” She gazed at the empty glass and closed her eyes, thinking back on townlines and promises, and magic sucking her air out of her lungs, Emma’s hand stabbing it, names on the blades of daggers, cries and losses that should have never happened. “If I was there, with the you of my time, I wouldn’t be able to have what I know now that could have had. You may be are wondering… if you are the savior everyone is telling you to be. You aren’t.”

She let out a small chuckle at Emma’s intake of breath, her own voice coming from the blonde’s side. “ _What’s she saying?”_

“You are more than the savior, more than a title and a name. I should know it; I spent years being only a title, a character. You are more than that and should know it. No matter what you end up doing.”

“Regina…”

The brunette shook her head, static was becoming stronger, she didn’t have the time, nor the possibility or strength to keep the call going.

“I don’t know how I will be able to break this curse. But if I do I will return to my own time. I hope you remember this… or have something to return to. I love you, Emma.”

Disconnecting the call, Regina felt a feeble rush of magic coming from her veins and heart, the pulse disappearing and still leaving an aftertaste on the top of her throat, the scent and flavor the one she had learnt to link to the infuriating blonde.

“I miss you.” She whispered, before time was rewritten, mind falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
